Tú
by ForeverAvengers
Summary: -No entenderías Logan; es un amor imposible  -Nada es imposible  -No...eso de verdad es imposible


Giuliana miró la ventana de la cocina una vez más antes de limpiar con sus mangas las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que salían de sus expresivos ojos cafés.  
>Cerró sus ojos con intensidad arrugando los labios, acarició el cristal con lentitud, observaba con tristeza a la pareja del otro lado. No pudo más &amp; corrió a su habitación con todas sus fuerzas, a llorar todo lo que se había tragado &amp; acongojaba su pequeño corazón.<p>

Sus sentimientos se encontraban tan revueltos. Aun no entendía porque todo esto le pasaba a ella_ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ Ella no encontraba la respuesta. Pero lo que ella sabe al igual que todos es que en el amor no manda nada ni nadie… al igual que en el corazón.  
>Salvo en ese momento, deseó que en ese momento hubiese una excepción, para poder quitar de su mente aquel chico con destellantes ojos miel, piel irresistible, cuerpo fornido y sonrisa de ensueño. Logan. El chico prácticamente esculpido de sus más hermosos sueños.<p>

Alguien tocó su puerta, pero ella no hizo nada, no quería que la molestaran. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en descargar sus emociones, en sentir como aquello que le desgarraba el alma, en sentir como escurrían sus lágrimas…quería sacar todo de su sistema; pero aun sentía lo mismo, no podía sacarlo.

-Giuliana, ábreme-susurró la voz de él al otro lado de la puerta  
>-No-se negó ella al instante<br>-¡Vamos Giuliana! Ábre, me preocupas  
>-No-repitió<br>-Está bien, pero no me pienso mover de aquí, hasta que me digas-sentenció el con firmeza

La chica solo bufó, volviendo a sus atolondrados pensamientos. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah sí! Descargar sus emociones. Las lágrimas mojaron todo su cuello, mejillas & playera, hasta el edredón de su cama. Pero eso poco le importó. Solo quería olvidar.

Giuliana parpadeó energéticamente, había quedado rendida. Su estomago gruñía. Necesitaba alimentarse. Pegó su oído a la puerta pero no escuchó un mísero sonido. Logan se había ido.  
>Abrió la puerta y al dar un solo paso, cayó de bruces al tropezarse con algo que obstaculizaba la puerta de su habitación. Un cuerpo masculino que llevaba camisa blanca &amp; unos jeans. Era él. Era Logan.<p>

Maldijo por lo bajo, esperando no haberlo despertado pero era algo muy obvio. Al instante en que ella abrió los ojos él despertó, pero decidió sorprenderla; claro no había pensado en que se tropezaría.  
>Sus ojos se conectaron, los de ella aun estaban rojizos &amp; cristalinos por debido a las lágrimas; los de él al instante se tornaron preocupados.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró él. Ella solo negó con la cabeza mirando sus ojos miel que la hipnotizaban al instante. Él la tomó de ambos brazos & la miró a los ojos. Ella siguió resistiendo pero él se lo impidió & la acorraló contra la pared-Dime por favor…-susurró él sin apartar en ningún momento sus miradas.  
>-Es que no entenderías-articuló ella bajando la mirada.<br>-Sabes que siempre lo haré-susurró él con dulzura  
>-Es una tontería<br>-Si te hace derramar lágrimas no es ninguna tontería-la tomó de la mano & la guió nuevamente hacía su habitación, hasta la ventana. La abrió de par en par y la miró con una amplia sonrisa.  
>Giuliana intentó darle una pero más bien parecía una mueca.<br>Se sentaron en los tejados muy juntos viendo como el crepúsculo descendía ante ellos. Él la abrazó acariciándole levemente el hombro.

-Es que…-dijo ella por primera vez en un largo rato-Hay un chico…que me gusta mucho-la voz se le quebró & apretó los ojos con fuerza.  
>-¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?<br>-Nada-aclaró rápido mirándolo a los ojos, él suspiró más calmado volviendo a jugar con el cabello de la chica-Lo que pasa es que yo…yo no le gusto a él-bajó la mirada-él está enamorado de otra y yo quiero olvidarlo-suspiró.  
>-¿Pero… porque? Si tanto te gusta lucha por él-sonrió<br>-Es que no entiendes nuestro amor es im-po-si-ble  
>-Pero…<br>-No no se puede, es algo inalcanzable, es enserio Logan-lo miró a los ojos viéndose reflejada en sus ojos miel.  
>-Bueno Giuliana, yo solo te digo que si lo quieres olvidar; dale tiempo al tiempo, tal vez alguien que si te merezca llegará a tu vida &amp; yo estaré allí para que no se sobrepase contigo-él guiñó un ojo &amp; ella rió por lo irónico de la situación.<br>Si tú supieras que eres tú; que te amo…ojalá pudiera tenerte, yo…nunca te dejaría ir-repetía en los pensamientos de ella.  
>-¿Y quién es ese bastardo que no nota esta pequeña belleza?<br>-Nadie, no tiene importancia…ahora estoy mejor-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
>-Te quiero tanto Giuli; me alegro que seas mi<strong> hermanita<strong>...-susurró Logan, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.  
>Ella sentía que cada pequeña palabra era como miles de dagas a su corazón… ¿pero qué más podía hacer ella? Estaba enamorada de su hermano &amp; aunque sea inútil tratará de seguir el consejo de aquel chico con el cual comparte sangre. Aunque ella desearía que fuera todo lo contrario.<br>-Yo también te quiero** hermano**-susurró ella, regresando su cabeza al hombro de Logan.


End file.
